


You Are Filled With...

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Frisk is 18 i guess, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, biologically female Frisk, didn't proof this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Frisk decide to show that there love can be deeper than what it already is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Filled With...

**Author's Note:**

> ah ;u;  
> nasty title lol  
> edit 12/13/17: haha i actually hate this and i regret posting it. this is honestly embarrassing :////  
> i've written better porn,,,,,,,

Sans and Frisk walked through the house when they saw Chara and Asriel sitting on the couch. The two stopped. "Oh, Asriel! Chara!" Frisk waved.

"Sup, kids!" Sans smiled his usual permasmile.

"Hello, you two!" Asriel waved back." Chara simply stared at their two intertwined hands. "Chara..." Asriel drug out. "Say hello!"

Chara snapped out of it. "Oh hey, you two lovers... I mean huggers! Uh... Friends of mine......" Chara might have done that on purpose.

Sans glared at them as Frisk began to blush. "Yeah, okay Chara." He opened the door and let Frisk walk in first. As they walked in he stuck his head back out. His left eye turned blue, as the other disappeared, and so does Chara's soul.

"Ack! Sans..." He flicks his wrist and they fall into Asriel's chest. He of course began to bush profusely.

"See ya!" He then walked on the room with Frisk.

Frisk was already sitting on the bed. Sans closed the door before slowly turning around to face them. They looked up and smiled ever so slightly. They looked more scared than anything. He walked over to them. "Frisk... If you don't want to do it, you don't have to..."

They nodded, obviously trying to say that they were ready. He smiled. "Alright.... I understand if you're at least a little scared... So am I..." They tilted their head. Sans? Scared? No way! "I really am... No offense, but you're small... Precious and fragile... Even if we are the same height..."

Frisk blushed. Sans calling them all those things... They kinda liked it. They laughed a little and nodded in agreement. "Compared to you..."

"Hey, I didn't think you'd speak through this at all." He ruffled their hair. "Thought you'd be too nervous."

They smiled bashfully, apparently going back to silence. Sans slowly walked over to them and sat next to them "I'm assuming you've never done this before." They nodded. "Well, I suppose I could lead." He laughed nervously. "Well that's how it normally goes..." He turned away from Frisk and laughed harder. "Unless you like to top..."

Frisk grabbed his hand and he turned towards them. They pointed at Sans. "Huh? Have I done this before?" They nodded. "Um... Well... Yeah... A few times." He turned away again. "But it's weird because I've never been this nervous..."

Frisk thought to themselves. Maybe because it's them? But that's a rather conceited way to think, huh? She squeezed Sans' hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled again. It was more comfortable this time. "If you're not scared, then why should I be?"

He turned to them and held their face. He tilted his head before slowly moving in. Frisk also moved closer and closed the gap between their lips. And they were kissing. They didn't stop, even as Sans moved back. Frisk merely followed. They were hanging on to his jacket, ready to deepen the kiss, but... They just could not. Sans opened an eye slightly and his initially white pupil turned blue.

Frisk's eyes opened wide as they felt something against their own tongue. It was of similar texture... But a little slimier. A hum came from the back of their throat and Sans heard it. He had pleased her apparently. Sans had never been with a human before. The ones that came down never seemed to interested that way in him. They went after other monsters when they got older.

Sans slowly ended the kiss, much to Frisk's disapproval. But they would not dislike if for long. He began to kiss their cheek, then their jaw, then suddenly... He was kissing their neck. The tongue he made was certainly put to good use as he slivered around that entire section of their neck.

Frisk let out a low sigh. Which was very pleasing to him. Frisk would never tell him, but they were already wet. He had pleased them a lot in this short amount of time.

Frisk had found there way on to his lap and they were clinging on to him. "Sans..."

"Yes, Frisk." He said between neck licks and kisses.

They weren't sure how to say they were ready to start, but they figured actions speak louder then words. They gently thrusted against him and he let out a surprised gasp. "Oh..." He moved back. "Already?"

They turned away and nodded. "It's what we came here to do, right?"

He smiled. "Very true..." He began to blush. "I imagine, like most, you're not attracted to just bones. So, is it okay if I keep my clothes on?" He was also very self conscious about it.

They nodded. "Whatever makes you comfortable..."

He made a relieved sigh. "Okay... Um... Humans take off their clothes, right?" They nodded. "Okay... Um..." Frisk kept their hands at his shoulders implying that they were going to let him remove their clothing. "Oh! Okay..."

He moved his hands to the hem of their shirt and held it. He was honestly a bit scared to lift it up. Frisk was looking at him, blushing heavily. Sans sighed and lifted up their shirt, revealing more if Frisk then he had ever seen before. They were turned away blushing harder. Sans had streak of blue across his face when he saw their body.

Their chest was a bit small for their age, but they weren't flat. He could now see their curves which weren't too defined but noticeable when they were naked. "Wow. You look..." Frisk tensed up, preparing for rejection. "Really nice... And soft. And so 'pokable.'" He smiled as Frisk laughed.

"Especially..." He moved forward, pointing a finger. "Here." He touched the center of their breast. Frisk's eyes closed as they let out a soft sigh. Sans' eyes widened. "Did that, um... Feel good?"

They nodded as they began to hug themselves. "Mmhmm..." Frisk was really willing to let him explore their entire body. "Honestly... Touch wherever... Figure things out..."

He nodded. "Okay..." His one pupil still remained blue, meaning he still had his tongue. He stuck it out and moved to their nipple. He began to lick and suck on this body part he assumed to be sensitive. His hand rubbing the unoccupied one.

Frisk's eyes widened as a gasp left their mouth. He knows nothing about the human body, yet he still knows how to make them weak. He dragged his tongue over to the other breast and repeated the process. "Ah..." Frisk responded.

He decided he was done so he dragged his tongue down their torso, stopping at their shorts. They looked at Sans. "Oh... You um."

"Isn't the place where... I, um, put it... In?" They nodded. "Well um... Can you show me? I- I'm not too sure."

They nodded even slower then before. They unbuttoned their shorts and pulled them off then they kicked them off and sat in front of Sans again. "Oh. Take those off too?" They nodded.

They smiled with their eyes hooded, making their expression more suggestive. "It makes it more sensual..."

His blush deepened before he smiled. "I must agree..." He began to take Frisk's panties off of them and they were now completely naked. He could now obviously see that they were biologically female.

He laid down and put his head in between Frisk's legs. They gasped in response, face even redder then before. "More squishy things, I see..." He paused. "Can I touch things down here?"

"I said you could explore in figure things out." They said. They were obviously nervous for their voice was shaking.

"Alright..." From the experience with their nipples he figured he should poke things. He pressed down on what looked like a button, but he knew it was not. He nearly laughed to himself at the thought, but Frisk. Frisk let a very enjoyable moan. "Oh..." Oh indeed. And boy was he blushing now.

Rather then commenting he explored some more when he found a hole, assuming that's where he would "put it in". He stretched it out a bit, a little curious. He heard a small Yelp come from Frisk accompanied by them involuntarily closing their legs. And of course his head was still there.

He looked up. "Did I hurt you?" He asked very worried.

They were actually very confused at the moment. It hurt a little, yet it felt good. "I'm... A little... But, I think it's because I'm a virgin..."

He winced. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, it's fine..." They opened their legs back after they realized they were still closed on his head. "Maybe try... Sticking your finger in instead...?"

'Obviously....' He thought to himself. But apparently foreplay is not his best thing. He decided to do what she suggested. Slowly, he stuck his finger in their entrance. Once again their mouth and body responded. Their legs began to quiver just a bit, as a sound of pleasure escaped their lips. Though he was new to the human body, he knew how sex worked. He smiled and began to move his finger back and forth.

They gasped. "Sans!" They called out as their body began to shake.

He continued what he was doing, steadily increasing speed. "You seem to be enjoying this..." He took the finger out. "You're all wet Frisk..." He looked up. "Think you're ready for two?" They nodded, face red. "Okay... I'm gonna go slow." He slowly out two fingers inside of Frisk and gently moved then back and forth.

The way Frisk's legs were moving, in response to his actions, they could've easily kicked him in the face. He thought to himself while he was doing his thing. Then. He got an idea. He took his fingers out and grabbed their legs.

Frisk turned their head. "Huh? Sans... What are you...?" Frisk's moan interrupted their own statement.

He was licking all around them. He licked up and down and stuck his tongue where his fingers originally were. "Sans..." Frisk said quietly. Though it was still filled with pleasure. Gave them one last look before he moved up to face them. They were face to face. His hands on the bed on both sides of them. His crotch was against her exposed one. He felt.... Hard... Not like skeleton hard, but election hard.

Frisk looked up at him. "Sans..." It was not a moan, but it was still filled with lust.

He looked down at them, eyes hooded with a rather serious expression. "Frisk..." His blush deepened. "Can we..." He turned away, feeling bashfully at the thought. "Ya know... Start?"

Frisk opened their eyes and looked at him. "Oh!" Frisk looked away, eyes closed again. "C- can you even do that?"

He looked at them and laughed. "I haven't showed you, have I?" He moved back. He seemed to tower over Frisk, intimidatingly. It made them... Want him even more. He averted his eyes as he slightly pulled down his gym shorts. Frisk saw a blue glow. He pulled them down more and revealed a mimic of a human penis. It was right in the spot on his pelvis as it would be if he had skin.

Frisk sat up, shocked. "You have a...!"

He looked at them with one blue pupil. "I made one..."

Frisk reached out a hand. "Um... Can it... Well... You be pleasured with it?"

"Very much..." He said with a smile.

"Wh- what do I do?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Depends on what you do..." He looked at them. "You can use your hand or mouth..." He laughed nervously. "You might not prefer the latter."

"Can you teach me?" He tilted his head. "W- with the hand one, that is."

He nodded. "Sure, why not..." He took a deep breath. Masturbating in front of them was not something he expected in life, but he was about to do it. He closed his eyes and slowly took his member and began to move his hand up and down on it. He sighed, trying not to get too excited, too soon.

Frisk smiled slightly. "I think I get it..."

Sans opened his eyes and looked at them. He turned away. "Heh... Frisk. Don't look at me like that..." There was lust in their eyes along with their smirk.

"C'mon Sansy..." They moved closer. "How can I, when you mane that face..."

Frisk brought their hand to his appendage and mimicked his motions. They slowly began to increase speed. "O- oh man... Frisk... I can't cum too soon..." He groaned a little in response to their actions. "Frisk..."

Frisk slowed down and came to a stop, a smile on their face.

"Heh... You're somethin'..." He quickly moved forward and pinned then to the bed. "Are you ready?" His tip rested at her entrance.

They nodded before turning away. "Go slowly at first, please..."

"Of course..." As they asked. He slowly inserted himself into them. Frisk, of course, responded. Their back arched and a small gasp came from their mouth. "Let me know if hurts, Frisk..." They nodded in response, their hand covering their mouth. He began to thrust slowly, not really picking up any speed. With each thrust Frisk let out a small and short moan. Sans noticed that they weren't as tight anymore. He looked at them and get simply nodded. He began to pick up a little speed, and he began to grunt along with Frisk's moans.

"Ah... Sans..." Frisk moaned. "It feels so good!"

He was grunting even more now. He began to hold them, rather then looming over them. Frisk quickly held him back, putting their arms around his neck. "Oh, Frisk..." He began. "I've never been more into you."

Frisk opened their eyes, breath still heavy. "Sans..." They groaned, not from pleasure, but annoyance. They still laughed a little.

He laughed too, and got back to what they were doing. He was still increasing speed till he was at his max. "Frisk... I think I'm..."

"So am I!" They said before he could finish. After a few more thrusts they both released a shout of pleasure. Luckily since they are two different species, nothing could happen, right? Sans pulled out and held Frisk close to him. They clung back. They were both still breathing heavily and sweaty...

Sans moved back a bit. He looked down at Frisk and they looked up. Their hair was covering their eyes. Kind of like Chara... Sans moved the hair out of their face. "You're very cute..." Sans said quietly.

Frisk was looking up at them then quickly put their face in his chest. They turned their head. "Sans..."

"Come in Frisk..." He smiled. "Let me compliment you."

"Mmm..." They responded quietly. They nuzzled into Sans as they held each other.

Sans yawned and pulled the blanket over Frisk and himself. "I guess we could take a nap..." Frisk had already started and snored softly. "Well, I'll just join you..." He closed his eyes and began to sleep as well.


End file.
